There is always a first time
by Prascal
Summary: It is not every day you have an ANBU standing before you saying that "You're the one."


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, I do not profit.

Pairing: Kakashi - Anbu.

* * *

They stared at each other in silence, neither one moving from their frozen pose. The smaller, younger ANBU held his ground, stubbornly, determinedly, when facing his older superior.

Hatake Kakashi raised his eyebrow, feeling a small head ache setting in.

"You want me to do what?" There was tension in the air at his words, at his demand for a further explanation.

"Me. I want you to do me." The words were spoken with a tone of rebellion to them, as any young ninja this one thought he knew it all.

"That is not a pretty way to ask someone out you know..." Sarcasm. He wished for the young man to get the hint and give up. But he knew it wouldn't work...this young man didn't serve in the ANBU forces for nothing. And he didn't back down, not yet.

"Then how do you want me to say it? I want you. I want it."

Rubbing his hand against his temple Kakashi swore in his mind over the socially awkward people that high level ninjas often turned out to be. He was one of them, so he would know.

"And why would you want that? Surely there must be someone else..."

He didn't have to look up when he heard the young ANBU take a few steps closer. He knew that the pose hadn't changed, that the intention hadn't faltered.

"I don't want 'someone else'. I want you."

Kakashi let himself slump against the tree he was leaning against, sighing high to demonstrate his frustration. To be a world famous ninja did have benefits. If he ever looked for a partner then he didn't have to chase one around all evening, there was always someone that wanted to see how many myths were true and how many that wasn't when it came to him and his sexlife. But sometimes he had to deal with the downside of that spectrum too, in situations like this, out in the training grounds, facing down a fellow ANBU about getting in his pants or staying out of them.

He let his hand relax by his side as he eyed the youngster before him. The boy wasn't all that bad looking, lean, yet to fill in his muscles as a man, a light tan to his skin, blonde hair. He thought about it, weighing his options. The fastest way to end this would be to give the boy what he wanted, or thought he wanted, and as soon as the youngster was embarrassed and confused about what had happened he would leave Kakashi the hell alone.

"How old are you?" He wasn't into minors. The question, the act of curiosity, the act of showing interest, immediately made the younger man straighten his back, energy brightening.

"I'm 18, and a half." Oh yes, in those young years when half a year was so important. He nodded slowly, trying to picture the face beneath the feline ANBU mask. Surely the skin would be as fair and soft looking as his body. Maybe he had one of those baby faces. Kakashi wasn't sure that was his thing, but he'd rather have that then mutilated and scary.

"Take your mask off." It made the youngster tense up, for whatever reason, and for a second it worried Kakashi. Then, as if he had been thinking about it for a moment and then made up his mind about something, the black gloved hands came up and undid the bindings for the mask, removing it, letting it rest beside his body when his arms relaxed and returned to their previous position.

Kakashi stared. The younger man stared back. Moments passed by, a bird chirping in a nearby tree going almost unnoticed for them both.

Blue eyes. Ocean blue. Black mask, like his own, pulled up over the bridge of his nose, just like himself. 'Handsome' was the word that came into Kakashi's mind. 'Attractive' was the next one.

"And if I do this for you...If I 'do you'...then you will leave me alone after that?"

He looked deep into the blue eyes before him as the younger one nodded.

"No more begging, no more stalking, no more of any of that?" Once again the blonde ninja nodded.

It had been going on for some time now, Kakashi wasn't sure when it had started. He had seen the young one every here and there, the village wasn't that big and the other man was young and active, so he didn't think much about it at first. But at some point he had started to notice the way the young one had looked at him, in moments when the young one thought he didn't notice the gaze, the sideways looks. If Kakashi went to a party, the young one was there. If he went shopping, he would on most occasion see the young ninja somewhere, if only a glance of him as the young one moved away from him.

Today had been a day like that, Kakashi had been out in the trees on the training grounds reading his book, when oh behold, the young one 'just happened to pass by' those trees, right at that moment, not going anywhere in particular, just 'passing by'. Getting sick of whatever game was going on, Kakashi had confronted the young one, asking exactly what was on his mind and why he was so interested in Kakashi in the first place. Well, as they say, don't ask if you don't want the answer. The copy ninja did get his answer, and although he didn't feel bad about the offer, the man before him was young, but still attractive, he didn't feel all riled up about it either.

Pushing away from the tree he walked slowly towards the man. Standing mere inches away from the other, he could sense shivers going through the man before him.

He placed two fingers over the lips hidden under the black mask before him, so much like his own and yet so different, and leaned in, placing his own lips close to the exposed ear before him.

"I make up the rules for this. You will not complain, you will not leave until I'm done with you, and when I am done with you, from that day, if there is anything between us, it's me who 'ask you out'. Get it?" More shivers, the youngster swallowed, and nodded quietly. He always put down the same rules, and him being who he was, very few would dare to go against him on that last one. He could pick his partners, there for he had the right to be picky in his choice.

"Good boy." He encircled the body before him with his arms, and made the hand signs for the teleport jutsu, and with a poof they were gone, landing a moment later in the middle of Kakashi's living room. He noticed the automatic scan of the room that the young one did, a pure habit from ANBU when being teleported without being told where. In his mind he praised the boy, if only a little. If he wasn't so suicidal with his bed mates, this one might survive yet a few more years.

Kakashi released the young one from his embrace, backing up one step from the young one, his movement bringing him the full attention of the other ninja. He raised an eyebrow in question. Just like any other soldier, this one was waiting for orders, not really acting on his own yet, not really knowing lust or how to act on it. A soldier, a tool, a ninja. A ninja who were 18 (and a half) and yet a virgin. Rare one.

"Well...?" The young one twitched, realizing that Kakashi was actually waiting for him to do something. "You said you wanted this. Show me." Another swallow from the young one, but he nodded, taking one step towards Kakashi to get closer again, showing some small signs of being nervous. Carefully he grasped the head on the zipper on Kakashi's green vest, and pulled it down, slowly, gently. The silver haired nin just observed. This game was interesting, this young one was interesting, confident, and yet so shy, it was hard to tell exactly how he would react to the situation.

The young one cast a glance to his side, and with the precision of a killer, he threw his white ANBU mask, making it land perfectly in the sofa, without even looking when he threw it. A genin could most likely also do that, but still, good for him.

Now with his both hands free, he used them to make the vest slide off Kakashi's shoulders, and drop behind him on the floor. The breathing had speed up for the young one, if only a little, and to Kakashi's surprise he realized that he too was starting to look forward to this. The young one let his hands rest on Kakashi's blue long sleeved shirt, feeling the older mans breathing, his heart beat. He leaned in, just a little bit more, and let his forehead rest against the collarbone of the man before him, while he let his hands caress the firm muscles through the fabric. His head leaned against Kakashi's, just briefly, just barely, but the contact, the warmth, it made the young ones heart speed up. He had never been intimate with anyone, his life had been all about being ninja. Girls had never interested him, but now, as he was 'adult' by many standards, he realized that it wasn't girls he wanted, or at least that was what he suspected.

Then there was Hatake Kakashi. Strong. Calm. Gorgeous. Yes...this was what he wanted, and here he was...with the chance to get it, if only once, if only this once. It was a gamble, but so was his life. His life as a ninja was a gamble every day, with no guaranties for his happiness or well being. Opening his eyes he glanced down as he let them slide in under the shirt that Kakashi was wearing. Even though his gloves he could feel the warmth of the skin. His lips felt dry, his head felt cloudy. Was this how it felt getting aroused by someone?

Kakashi was a little surprised at the high level of intimacy that the young one showed. No stress, no desperation, just a deep lust, and lack of knowledge combined. It was a bit cute. Being this close he could smell the fragrance of the young man before him, fresh, it reminded him of a crisp winter morning.

He placed his own hands on the hips of the youngster, calmly, rubbing his thumbs in small circles in an encouraging and calming movement. It brought back the focus of the young one, who straightened up again, glancing up at him but not really looking at his face, not moving away or trying to escape the gentle grip. Instead the young one removed his arm shields, letting them fall to the floor to join Kakashi's vest, and pulled off his long gloves, letting them join the pile that was about to be created. With no fabric in between, he let his hands sneak back in under Kakashi's shirt, and feeling skin on skin for the first time made him gasp quietly. His heart speed up at the feeling, and if he wasn't before, then he could absolutely feel himself starting to get an erection now, his pulse humming quietly and throbbing gently in his crotch, a feeling he would not normally get unless he was touching himself and provoking it to happen.

Kakashi was still just observing, letting the young one take things slow. He had promised that he would be in control, and he would be, but for now he gave this young one the time he needed to learn about foreplay at his own speed. Sex was always nice, but the best sex according to Kakashi would forever be the encounters that didn't just 'boom-paff-boom' into bed and get it over with, but rather the ones where the tension and feelings grew slowly, driving you crazy before you even started. Just like now.

Trying to help the younger man along a little bit, he pulled on those slim hips, just a little, just so that their bodies were now touching. Hearing a small gasp he knew that the contact was unexpected, but welcomed, from his soon-to-be-bed-mate. He gave a small thrust, grinding their groins together, and the young ninja in his hands responded, giving a tentative thrust of his own, rubbing against his superior. They kept it up for a while, Kakashi giving one thrust and rubbing, and the younger one responding, repeating, learning.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, Kakashi decided as he let his hands sneak around the body before him, grabbing that soft and yet muscular ass before him, pulling the younger man against him while giving a thrust of his own. The sound of a constrained moan reached his ears, and he smirked. Virgins. They had no idea what they were in for. He let his hands slide upwards, pulling on the tank top that was standard uniform in the ANBU forces, and the young one lifted his arms up to help him. The piece of clothing fell to the floor, already forgotten, and Kakashi let his hands start to lift the black top that had been under it, now caressing his hands against the skin that was just as soft as he had thought it would be. When the black top fell to the floor, he sensed that the young one was nervous. He let his hands grasp those slim hips again, and let his head rest against the side of the younger one, mask beside mask, hair against hair.

After a few moments of this and a few deep breaths later the young man seemed to have collected himself, and repeated the move done by Kakashi, by letting his own hands pull on the blue long sleeved shirt, tentatively, asking for permission. With a smile under his lips Kakashi lifted his arms, now mimicking the young one in return. He could see a small smile on the other through the corner of his eye, just before the fabric was pulled over his head. Compared the the younger, and slightly smaller man before him, he wore nothing under his shirt, leaving him just as bare as his soon-to-be-bed-mate. Once again they embraced each other, the younger one getting more and more comfortable with the increasing intimacy. Kakashi let his hands sneak into the back of the pants on the younger one, grasping his ass and once again grinding himself against his partner, who responded more and more with every thrust, every rubbing, and every pull.

"I'm going to enjoy sinking my dick into you, feeling your tight heat around it." The young one didn't protest, he merely shivered and licked his lips, looking away from Kakashi's face, tucking his face in under Kakashi's chin, and not for a moment did he stop thrusting back against the older male, nor did he stop leaning into that warm body.

The words the older man had spoken embarrassed him, and yet it made his dick pulse harder, and his body shiver, and he knew he wanted it bad.

Without more warning, Kakashi suddenly picked up the young one, startling him, placing the young man's legs around his waist, and started to walk. Seeing the shocked expression under that mask, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What, you thought I would strip you and take you right there on the living room floor?" The younger nin blushed heavily and avoided his gaze again, letting his arms cling to the strong shoulders that held him up.

"Ah...did I stumble across a fantasy of yours there?" Kakashi chuckled to himself when he realized that was probably the case, judging on the flustered state of his partner.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess, but you will have a bed for your first ride." At first the young anbu was going to protest to his new nickname, but then he stopped. First ride. He wasn't sure how to take that, he wasn't sure if Kakashi meant first ride as in this actually being his first time, or first time out of more times here with... He glanced at the face of the man who carried him, but couldn't figure out which way it was. He knew what he HOPED for, but...

"Here we go Princess, your bed is expecting you." And just as he was going to protest to the nickname that the older man seemed to have dubbed him with, he was released and fell backwards, landing on a soft bed. A soft, big bed. A soft, huge, and luxurious bed. He felt his jaw drop a little at the massive wooden frame, with gorgeous carvings of tigers and dragons in the bedposts. Surrounding the bed was wine red curtains, calming, comforting, but at the same time the color kinda reminded him of blood.

Noticing movement before him, his head spun, and stopped, eyes widening at the sight of Kakashi stepping out of his pants. His boxer shorts couldn't hide the erection they had inside, if anything it highlighted Kakashi's plans for the afternoon, the evening, and for the young anbu. Not letting his eyes of the shocked nin lying on his bed, Kakashi closed the distance between them, and bent down slowly, catching one leg with his hands, and started to unwrap the bandage on it. That unwrapping on leg bandage was probably the sexiest unwrapping of bandage that the younger nin had ever had the good fortune to witness. It was ridiculously fascinating to watch how this man unwrapped him like a christmas present, first one leg, then the other, and finished it off by pulling the shoes and socks of, leaving his feet bare.

Placing the other leg back down on the bed, Kakashi then crawled up along the slim body before him, stopping by the crotch, and rubbed his masked face against it. The younger one sucked in a breath, and held it for several seconds as he watched Kakashi _snuggle _with his crotch for a few moments, and then reaching up...undoing his belt...and unzipped his pants. With one fluid movement, he let the piece of clothing slide of. The tension between them was thick again, but this time with lust, want, anticipation. Locking eyes, Kakashi let himself slide up along his partner, until they were face to face, eye to eye. He placed his arms on either side of the head beneath him, letting his body settle down over the other.

The young man looked a bit like a deer in the head lights, drawn to the light, fearing it, but not able to move away from it.

"You scared?" Those blue eyes blinked a few times, and the young one shook his head. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, and leaned down, pressing his lips against the other, through their masks. The young one hesitated for a second or two, but then closed his eyes, and kissed back through the fabric, the sensation strange, but oh so erotic. When Kakashi pulled back it was unsaid, but out loud, that their masks would stay on.

Kakashi started retreating downwards again, letting his lips kiss that smooth skin through the fabric of his mask, caressing, lovingly, catching a nipple and sucking on it through the mask, making the younger one gasp and look down in surprise. Kakashi smirked. If the younger nin liked that..then he would love the rest of the menu. When he got down to the belly button, he let his lips circle it, lathing it with saliva with the help of his mask, pushing his tongue into it, licking around it. And then he was where he had been longing to get, if only for the tease he was about to throw. His hands sneaked around the younger one, who lifted his ass willingly when he felt the touch, and Kakashi pulled the underwear of, the younger one feeling his heart skip a beat when he realized for real that this was it. He was going to have sex with Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja.

Kakashi admired the hard length that was presented before him. Not too long, not to thick, but clearly on the larger scale then the average population, the boy had a nice dick, simply put. Kakashi pressed his face against the base of it, hearing the younger one gasp, and then stuck two fingers in under the edge of his mask, starting to pull it down. Above him he heard the younger one toss his head backwards, the blonde man not believing it could be true, but a few seconds later when he felt something soft and wet, and insanely warm, against his dick he knew that yes, oh hell yes, Hatake Kakashi had just pulled down his mask, and was giving him a blow job.

His mind was torn between the insane pleasure, and the need to look down, and unravel the myth and mystery about that face that everyone, including himself, had wanted to see their entire lives. But at the same time he didn't dare too, because what if it angered Kakashi? What if the male threw him out now, just before things got real? No, no, no, he couldn't risk that. With his eyes shut close and head thrown back his hands found Kakashi's head, carefully, yet desperately, holding onto some of the hair, that was surprisingly soft and thick. His breathing came out in gasps, he was so excited right now it felt like he might have a heart attack at any moment, and although he had done a pretty good job at being quiet for all this time, he couldn't hold back the loud moan as Kakashi took his entire length into his mouth. His back arched, his heart raced, all he could think about was the tongue that licked him, the hard suction on the head of his dick, the teasing nibbles.

"Kakashi..." He whined it, not knowing how much more he could take. He could sense a giggle, warm puffs of air against his length, and then Kakashi was there above him again, smirking behind his mask that was once again in it's rightful place, looking down at the flustered and blushing, and very much excited nin under him.

"You called my name, my Princess?" The nin under him stared at him with wide eyes and in between puffs of air the younger one punched him on the shoulder, not hard but not really gentle either.

"Not funny." The younger one mumbled, and Kakashi just smirked at that. The younger one tried to look annoyed, and pouted under his mask, something that Kakashi considered to be absolutely adorable.

"Aren't you gonna...you know...underwear..." He tried not to sound embarrassed, but he was still a little to young to pull that off. Kakashi giggled and leaned down, kissing that neck covered in black fabric, moving up to the ear, licking the edge of it through his mask.

"And what underwear would that be, pray tell?" With a thrust against the younger one he marked his point, when skin rubbed against skin, making the younger one arch his back again in surprise.

"When did you...?" He gasped, the feeling of Kakashi's hard on rubbing against his own making his head spin.

"When you were in blowjob-land, as you might learn later on, I am quite good at multitasking."

Now they were completely naked, and Kakashi grabbed the round buttocks of his partner, grinding himself into the other, groaning.

"Mmm...are you ready for the next step, little Princess?" He could feel those ocean blue eyes on his as his hand slowly started to stroke the erection of his partner.

"Umm...don't we need...need..." Trying to complete a coherent line of thought, and speech, when getting a hand job from the infamous Hatake Kakashi proved to be a challenge.

"Hmm? What do we need?" Kakashi let his face hover above the other, watching as the flustered and blushing man tried to make himself understood.

"Umm...lu-lu...-lube...don't we need that?" Kakashi smiled, pulled his hand out from between them, and directing his gaze towards his hand, and noticing the younger one following that movement, he swung his arm backwards, and was able to slap the bedpost. The moment his hand came in contact with the bedpost, a puff of smoke appeared, and holding in his hand was a bottle of lube, that he brought back and held up triumphantly in front of his partner.

"You didn't..." Kakashi just smirked at that.

"You DID..." Yes, indeed, he had put summon seals all over his bed, for everything he might need, no matter the partner, so once they got in the bed they wouldn't have to leave to go and grab something.

"Being a ninja does spice up the bedroom, what can I say." The younger one stared at him in something that looked like disbelief. He leaned in again and whispered, as the sound of the bottle cap popping open could be heard; "I have summons for more things then just lube, just so you know..." He could hear the younger one gulp, and a few moments after that a lubed hand started stroking the younger ones dick, and once again he could not contain his moans.

If he thought that this sensation was the best he had ever had, then the lubed finger that slid into him was a new favorite. Kakashi leaned back on his knees and watched the blonde before him, hard and dripping with pre-cum, buckling, arm thrown over his eyes, moaning, gripping the bed covers... Oh yes...being a famous ninja did have some benefits. He could live with this type of benefit, absolutely.

After a few minutes Kakashi added another finger and started to scissor them, stretching the almost painfully tight entrance presented before him. He could feel his dick pulse, desperate and needy to get into this lovely creature, this needy, lustful little creature.

"I'm at my limits." He warned the young one when he was up at three fingers, the young one lifted his arm enough for them to lock their gaze with each other, and the young one nodded his consent. Kakashi released the dick that he had been stroking, removed his fingers from the entrance he had been stretching, and leaned back on his knees, looking down on his partner before him as he poured some lube into his right hand and started to stroke himself, covering his dick completely in lube. The eyes of his partner was misty, foggy, needy, lusty. He probably had a similar look on his face too as he moved his body closer to the other. He placed himself in between those tanned, spread and inviting legs, placed the tip of his cock against the inviting hole that he was about to claim, and while looking into the face of the blonde, he let himself sink right into the heat. It felt like it was sucking him right in, tight, hot, and sucking him in more and more. He watched as the younger one cried out, in pleasure, not in pain, and arched his back right of the bed as he reached down and gripped Kakashi's arm with one hand, the other one gripping the bed covers like a vice.

_'He is tight. Damn, is he tight_.' Finally he bottomed out, his thighs resting against the bottom of the younger ninja. Kakashi's hands had found their way to the boys hips, and he was now holding them hard, keeping the boy pressed into his crotch as he closed his eyes for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. A drop of sweat moved across his forehead, and the buckling and writhing of the boy under him felt so good, almost too good, making him hold the boy even harder, pressing himself against him even more.

The boy hadn't lied, he could tell...this guy really was a virgin, and Kakashi's dick thought it had died and come to heaven. With a grunt Kakashi pulled his hips back, just a little, and then pushed back in, drawing out another moan from the boy under him, who removed his arm and looked down to where their bodies were joined, watching as Kakashi started to move, starting to fuck him. After a handful of thrusts the young nin couldn't take it anymore, not when Kakashi's dick rubbed against his prostate, making him cry out, eyes rolling backwards.

"That's it boy...scream for me, let me hear it..." Kakashi's voice was deep, his breath short and fast, and every movement of his hips came out faster and faster.

The younger ninja obeyed, moaning, wailing, mewling and calling out Kakashi's name. Over and over as the minutes passed by did he cry out.

"That's it...let me hear it...I'm so close, so close right now..." And he groaned as he felt the first tingles, the beginning of the end, and now he really let his pace pick up. He fucked the younger ninja hard, dove in deep, pulled out almost all the way and then thrust right back in again. He was leaning over the younger ninja and thrusting madly now, the younger one clinging to him for dear life.

Oh yes, this is how it should be done, this is how you take them. Those thoughts went through his head mere moments before he felt the blonde clamp down around him, body arching and freezing like that, a high pitched wail coming out from the blonde as he came between them. Kakashi was already close, but the sight of the blonde coming just from getting fucked by Kakashi, from his dick only, it pushed him over the edge, and he could feel himself starting to come inside the young blonde. He was able to put his weight on his right arm for the final thrusts, his lower body pushing in hard, filling up the younger ninja with the all of his cum, deep inside, the excess cum being pushed out in small streams. Oh yeah, that is how you take them, he thought as he was trying to catch his breath. That is how you take them good. Still gasping for air he turned his head, and kissed the other on the lips, feeling the younger one lazily kiss him back through the masks.

Before the younger one had time to recover however, Kakashi had captured his hands and placed them over his head, holding them secure in place with his own hand. His smirk spread once again as he watched the confusion on his partner.

"So...Naruto...that's quite the interesting henge and disguise you have there. Very charming."

The younger nin looked horrified at those words.

"You...you! You knew?!" Kakashi chuckled out loud as he smirked down on his partner.

"Of course I did. I admit that it took me a while to figure it out but you should know...that I always...always...figure it out." And he leaned down to nibble at the young ones ear before he continued.

"Now...I don't know why you're under cover like this, nor do I care...all you should worry about, is that I always punish my lovers if they lie to me. Especially if they lie to me on our first...playtime." At this his hands tightened around Naruto's wrists.

"You wouldn't..." The look of pure horror on the blonde was extremely amusing to Kakashi.

"Is that so?" He smirked, slapped his hand against the bedpost, and as the puff of smoke appeared, Naruto yelped, and so...their night had only just begun.

* * *

**TBC**? Who knows. Suggestions are welcome, flamers are not.


End file.
